


for her sake

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Reflection, karamelvday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara Danvers believed, with all her heart, that no one had ever loved her like Mon-El did.Karamel Valentine's Day Prompt #2:“I love you the more in that I believe you had liked me for my own sake and nothing else.”- John Keats





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Karamelvday17.

Kara believed, with all her heart, that no one had ever loved her like Mon-El did. Some might say that it was cliché—and maybe it was—but whenever she compared everyone she’d ever known and loved to Mon-El (everyone was always bound to do that for once) she saw that it was only Mon-El that loved her for…her.

When she first landed on Earth, and her cousin Superman dropped her off at Danvers, even her teenage self knew she couldn’t be the person she was on Krypton. This was a whole different planet she was on. So, when she met Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex, she’d assumed the role of their daughter, hiding her Kryptonian identity to herself. She’d hidden her powers and acted like she wasn’t more than a mere human being. It was their house that she’d become Kara Danvers, the bubbly and sometimes clumsy reported that somehow always managed to say the wrong things at the wrong times. Of course, that persona had some part of the Kryptonian Kara Zor-El in it, yet while the Kryptonian would never take shit from anyone, the reporter had to suck some things up and pretend they never affected her.

Kara Danvers was the persona most believe saw and liked her as. Of course Alex knew that she was also Supergirl, and Eliza was proud that she’d decided to become a superhero, Kara knew a part of them would always see her as no more than Kara Danvers that they were assigned to protect. Of course Kara knew they were only looking out for her, yet she wondered if they’d be able to see that she didn’t need their protection, not anymore.

If people didn’t know her as Kara Danvers, then Supergirl was the person they saw. But while she had more freedom with her alien identity as Supergirl, that was still an identity she created as well. Again, as it had been with Kara Danvers, Supergirl also carried some personalities of Kara Zor-El as well, yet Kara’d never been the brave, confident, and, well, invincible hero. The last part was a perk of the yellow sun of earth, yet Kara had to admit that it changed a lot. Supergirl wasn’t afraid of going out there and risking her life for others, and it wasn’t just because she was a good person. Having powers made her take the risks she’d never have dared to take without them. Wasn’t that what she’d told James when she found out that he was the Guardian? When he told her that they were just the same, that they both wanted to make everything better? _No, we’re not the same_ , she’d argued. _We are not the same. You are a human. You’re going to get yourself killed. One mistake, one human error, and you’re gone_. That was true. Granted, she’d lost her powers a couple of times as Supergirl and still kept fighting, but would she have ever started fighting if she didn’t have her powers from the beginning. She doubt it.

Most people in her life didn’t think there was a difference between Supergirl, or Kara Danvers, or Kara Zor-El. They either believed the three personas was just Kara wearing a different mask, whether it’s glasses or her suit. Or if that wasn’t the case, they believed that either Supergirl or Kara Danvers was who she truly was, and acted like it. For all her life, Mon-El was the only person that saw beyond the covers of Kara Danvers and Supergirl, that saw her as who she was. He didn’t voice his thoughts about the subject, but Kara could feel it. Mon-El didn’t care about her two personas. While Alex and Eliza saw her as Kara Danvers, while James and Winn believed she was the hero Supergirl, Mon-El saw Kara Zor-El. And he treated her like it as well. He didn’t expect her to be a hero all the time, whether she had the cape on or not. He even wanted her to also take care of herself, not to take big risks that could hurt her. He knew she had limitations, he knew she was more than just the symbol of her chest. That didn’t mean James and Winn expected her to be able to do anything, and they stood by her side numerous time when she failed, yet she still couldn’t shake the feeling when she was with them that she _should be_ able to accomplish anything.

However, even though Mon-El knew she had limitations, he didn’t stop her from going out there and risking herself either. He knew she was strong enough to overcome many things. He let her go out, he let her save people, and he felt damn proud of her when she did. He told her before that she was what inspired him to become a hero. _I’m not saying I became one just so that you would love me_ , he explained _. I became one because you believed in me. You showed me that I can_. And he’d proved time and again that he was indeed a hero. Kara truly believed that he would also continue to be one if, say, they broke up or she was gone. Because that was who Mon-El was now. He just needed a push to get there.

Kara also didn’t think she needed to be a hero for Mon-El to love her. James, Winn, even sometimes Alex… She felt like they expected her to be a hero. They probably wouldn’t abandon her if she suddenly decided to not be one, yet Kara was sure they’d be pretty disappointed. Not Mon-El. He wouldn’t be disappointed, maybe a little bit worried. He only wanted her to be okay, to be happy, and he knew being a hero made her happy. He would just wonder if something was wrong that she suddenly gave up.

He also wouldn’t judge if she decided to give up her career as a reporter (and the Kara Danvers persona along with it). She could just easily work for the DEO and get paid there; she didn’t really need CatCo. Yet many of her friends saw Kara Danvers as an essential part of her. Sometimes they even believed that person was truly who Kara was, and Supergirl was the mask. They wouldn’t understand if Kara just left her job; it would be like Alex giving up being Alex Danvers (at least that was how they saw it). Mon-El wouldn’t see it like that. He would listen to her, understand her, and support her; and if he thought something wrong was going on, he’d try to help.

_Understanding_. Beyond everything Mon-El offered her—his love, trust, honesty, support—that was what Kara appreciated the most. Of course there was the thing about both of them losing they planets—their whole lives—but it was beyond that. Mon-El didn’t _need_ her to be anyone to love her. She didn’t need to be Kara Danvers or Supergirl, she didn’t need to be a reporter, a hero, a sister, a best friend. She didn’t have to pretend like someone else or wear a mask. He loved her for herself, for _her sake_ , and nothing else. She could leave National City, get a new identity and start living on the other side of the world, and he’d follow her. She could become a barista, an actress, or even unemployed and he’d stand by her side. She could cut her hair and dye it, she could change her taste in music or movies or books, and he’d still love her. As long as she didn’t change in the core, Kara knew she would still have Mon-El’s love and support. Maybe not anyone else, but always him.

So yes, she truly believed no one ever loved her like Mon-El did. And maybe that was why she had fallen in love with him. Because finally, after years and years spent on Earth, she could finally be herself with someone.

* * *

_“I love you the more in that I believe you had liked me for my own sake and nothing else.”  
_ **_-_ John Keats **


End file.
